Το πρώτο δικαίωμα
by emerald eyes 1987
Summary: Ο γάμος ήταν απλός όπως και η τελετή. Τι γίνεται όμως όταν τη νύχτα του γάμου το πρώτο δικαίωμα στη νύφη δεν το έχει ο σύζυγός της αλλά ο άρχοντάς τους;


_http: / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=w3m28hi-CVU_

_«Ξέρεις τους κανόνες. Αν την παντρευτείς εγώ έχω πρώτα δικαίωμα πάνω της, και μετά εσύ», ο νεαρός έγνεψε. Ήξερε πως δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα για να τον εμποδίσει. Όμως είχε δώσει μία υπόσχεση και σκόπευε να την κρατήσει._

Η τελετή ήταν σύντομη. Το ζευγάρι είπε τους όρκους του και ο ιερέας τους ονόμασε συζύγους. Η γιορτή μετά ήταν απλή. Κάποιοι από τους άλλους δουλοπάροικους έπαιξαν μουσική και τραγούδια για το νιόπαντρο ζευγάρι.

Δεν υπήρχαν επαγγελματίες μουσικοί. Το τραπέζι δεν ήταν πλούσιο.

Αυτά ήταν δικαίωμα μόνο του φεουδάρχη.

Οι γονείς τους είχαν επιλέξει να γίνουν δουλοπάροικοι.

Τι σήμαινε αυτό;

Η εκάστοτε οικογένεια και όλοι οι απόγονοι άνηκαν στον φεουδάρχη. Δεν υπήρχε πλέον ο φόβος των χρεών. Ο φεουδάρχης θα τους πρόσφερε προστασία και στέγη και εκείνοι θα εκπλήρωναν τις υποχρεώσεις τους σε εκείνον.

Αρκετοί από τους 'ελεύθερους' τους θεωρούσαν πλάσματα κατώτερα, σχεδόν δούλους αλλά οι γονείς του ζευγαριού ήξεραν πως οι 'ελεύθεροι' μπορούσαν πολλοί εύκολα να χάσουν τις σχεδόν ανύπαρκτες περιουσίες του σε χρέη και να καταλήξουν δούλοι.

Ναι, η μοίρα αυτή ήταν πολύ χειρότερη καθώς οι δούλοι δεν είχαν κανένα δικαίωμα και θεωρούνταν από πολλούς ζώα, αναλώσιμοι.

Ο Τσάρλι Σούαν ξέροντας από νωρίς πως δεν θα μπορούσε να ανταπεξέλθει εύκολα σαν 'ελεύθερος' διάλεξε αυτή τη ζωή για την οικογένειά του. Ήξερε πως με τα προσόντα που είχε η οικογένειά του θα μπορούσαν να εξασφαλίσουν καλές συνθήκες διαβίωσης χωρίς να χρειαστεί η γυναίκα του και η μικρή του τότε κόρη να χειρωνακτική εργασία.

Τώρα έβλεπε την κόρη του να χορεύει μαζί με τον άντρα της. Η κινήσεις της ήταν αργές, σταθερές, γεμάτες χάρη.

Όπως ένας κύκνος σκέφτηκε.

Ήταν τόσο ντελικάτη…

Ίσως έφταιγε που έμοιασε στη γαλλίδα μητέρα της. Η Ρενέ δεν είχε τις αντοχές για σκληρές εργασίες και τα καθήκοντά της σαν δασκάλα στα παιδιά του φεουδάρχη ήταν ότι έπρεπε για κείνη. Η κόρη του βοηθούσε ήδη την μητέρα της σε αυτά τα μαθήματα και ίσως όταν πλέον η Ρενέ δεν θα μπορούσε πλέον να διδάξει θα το έκανε εκείνη.

Είδε το άλογο του νέου του κύρη να πλησιάζει.

Δεν είχε προλάβει την τελετή καθώς ο πατέρας του τον είχε στείλει για ταξίδι πριν λίγες βδομάδες αλλά τώρα βρισκόταν εδώ. Η μουσική σταμάτησε για λίγα λεπτά για να τον χαιρετήσουν. Κατέβηκε από το άλογό του και ανταπέδωσε με ευγένεια. Τα μάτια του όμως δεν έφευγαν από τη νύφη.

Μπορεί η Μπέλα Μαρί να μην ήταν αριστοκρατικής καταγωγής αλλά είχε τα χαρακτηριστικά μίας νύμφης του δάσους. Στα καστανά πλούσια μαλλιά της υπήρχαν πολύχρωμα λουλούδια. Τα ρούχα που φορούσε μπορεί να μην ήταν ακριβά βελούδα ή μετάξια αλλά το λεπτοκαμωμένο της κορμί μπορούσε να τονιστεί άνετα και με το απλό βαμβακερό φόρεμα.

Ήταν αέρινη, γλυκιά και μοναδική. Τα καστανά μάτια της σε συνδυασμό με το απαλά πλούσια καστανά τη μαλλιά της έδιναν μία ομορφιά που πολλές αριστοκράτισσες θα έβρισκαν αδιάφορη αλλά όχι οι άντρες τους.

«Συγχαρητήρια για τον γάμο σας. Δεν ήξερα τίποτα και νιώθω άσχημα που δεν ήρθα με κάποιο δώρο»

«Δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα άρχοντα μου. Η παρουσία σας είναι αρκετό δώρο για μας», απάντησε ο άντρας της κοπέλας.

«Θα μπορούσα να έχω την τιμή να χορέψω με την όμορφη νύφη;»

Η κοπέλα κοίταξε τον άντρα της για μια στιγμή. Στράφηκαν στον νεαρό κύρη τους.

«Και βέβαια άρχοντά μου», απάντησε ο νεαρός. «Μουσική!»

Τα όργανα άρχισαν να παίζουν κατευθείαν. Η κοπέλα τον πλησίασε αργά και άρχισαν το χορό. Τα χέρια τους ίσα που άγγιζαν το ένα το άλλο.

Δεξί χέρι άγγιζε δεξί και μετά έκαναν κατευθείαν στροφή. Μετά αριστερό χέρι άγγιζε αριστερό και ξανά έκαναν στροφή. Τα σώματά τους δεν πλησίαζαν το ένα το άλλο. Μισό μέτρο τους χώριζε τις περισσότερες στιγμές. Όμως, μα όμως, τα μάτια του ενός δεν άφηνε τα μάτια του άλλου.

Οι περισσότεροι θα έλεγαν πως ακολουθούσαν τέλεια τα βήματα του χορού. Όμως κάποιοι ήξεραν καλύτερα.

«Μου κάνει εντύπωση που δεν ήξερα για τον γάμο. Πότε αποφασίστηκε;»

«Την επόμενη μέρα που φύγατε για το ταξίδι»

«Και η τελετή τόσο σύντομα… Είναι πράγματι κρίμα που την έχασα»

«Δεν πειράζει άρχοντά μου»

«Πειράζει Μπέλα Μαρί!», ο χορός τους έφτασε στο τέλος τους και απομακρύνθηκαν ο ένας από τον άλλον κάνοντας μία βαθιά υπόκλιση.

Ο άντρας της κοπέλας τους πλησίασε και ευχαρίστησε τον άρχοντά του για την παρουσία του στη γιορτή.

«Θα μπορούσαμε να συζητήσουμε για λίγο οι δυο μας;», ο νεαρός έγνεψε και τον ακολούθησε.

Προχώρησαν προς τα δέντρα αφήνοντας τη γιορτή να συνεχιστεί στο μικρό λιβάδι. Όταν ήταν σίγουροι πως ήταν μακριά από αδιάκριτα βλέμματα και αυτιά ο άρχοντας στράφηκε και κοίταξε με βλέμμα γεμάτο θυμό τον νεαρό.

«Την παντρεύτηκες!»

«Ναι», αποκρίθηκε ήρεμα ο νεαρός.

«Την παντρεύτηκες ενώ σε είχα προειδοποιήσει πως θα είχα πρώτα δικαίωμα πάνω της. Γιατί έγινε τόσο βιαστικά η τελετή; Βιαζόσουν να διεκδικήσεις την παρθενιά της;», η ειρωνεία στον τόνο του ήταν εμφανής, όπως και το δηλητήριο.

«Όχι. Απλώς η τελετή έπρεπε να γίνει σύντομα»

«Γιατί;»

«Αυτό μόνο η Μπέλα Μαρί μπορεί να σας το πει»

«Ωραία θα μου το πει απόψε. Στο κρεβάτι σας. Φρόντισε να την στείλεις ανέγγιχτη άκουσες;»

«Μάλιστα»

«Ωραία», ο άρχοντας έφυγε γρήγορα και κατευθύνθηκε προς το σπίτι του.

_**Αργότερα εκείνη τη νύχτα…**_

«Νόμιζα πως δε θα ερχόσουν μετά από αυτό που συνέβη», η κοπέλα αναστέναξε κοιτάζοντας την φωτιά.

Είχε κάτσει στο μικρό χαλάκι και είχε τυλιχτεί με ένα σάλι. Μπορεί να ήταν άνοιξη αλλά ο καιρός το βράδυ ήταν αρκετά ψυχρός.

«Πως τόλμησες να το σκεφτείς αυτό;», ο νεαρός άντρας την πλησίασε.

«Δεν ξέρω τι να σκεφτώ πλέον», ψιθύρισε η Μπέλα Μαρί βυθίζοντας το κεφάλι της στα χέρια της.

«Τότε μην σκέφτεσαι. Μόνο νιώσε», και την τράβηξε σε ένα παθιασμένο φιλί. Η Μπέλα Μαρί ανταποκρίθηκε με πάθος στο φιλί του. Όπως έκανε πάντα…

«Κάνε με να ξεχάσω αυτό που συνέβη σήμερα», τον ικέτεψε βυθίζοντας τα δάχτυλά της στα μαλλιά του.

Ο νεαρός άντρας την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του και την κουβάλησε στο κρεβάτι. Την ακούμπησε στο στρώμα και τράβηξε αργά το σάλι με το οποίο είχε τυλιχτεί. Φορούσε ένα λευκό νυχτικό από κάτω. Από την άλλη άκρη του δωματίου το φώς από τη φωτιά δημιουργούσε περίεργες σκιές που έκαναν το νεαρό ζευγάρι τη μια στιγμή να βλέπουν καθαρά ο ένας τον άλλο με κάθε λεπτομέρεια και την άλλη στιγμή να βυθίζονται σχεδόν στο σκοτάδι.

Σε μία ένδειξη απελπισίας η κοπέλα προσπάθησε να τον απαλλάξει γρήγορα από τα ρούχα του αλλά εκείνος δεν την άφησε. Ήθελε τα πράγματα να γίνουν αργά. Να την γευτεί, να την νιώσει μέσα του.

«Άσε με να έχω εγώ τον ρυθμό αγάπη μου…»

Η κοπέλα ανατρίχιασε από τον απαλό τόνο της φωνής του. Μπορούσε να τρομάξει όλο τον κόσμο με τον συγκροτημένο του εαυτό, με την ψυχρή για πολλούς συμπεριφορά του αλλά εκείνη ήξερε. Τον ήξερε τόσα χρόνια, από μικρά παιδιά.

Με εκείνη η μάσκα του χανόταν. Με αργές κινήσεις το νεαρό ζευγάρι απαλλάχτηκε από τα ρούχα του. Γυμνοί πλέον όπως ο Αδάμ και η Εύα άρχισαν να εξερευνούν ο ένας το σώμα του άλλου. Δεν υπήρχαν δισταγμοί, δεν υπήρχε φόβος. Στα τόσα χρόνια που ήξερε ο ένας τον άλλον γνώριζαν τα κορμιά τους και όλες τις αλλαγές από τις οποίες είχαν περάσει.

Παιχνίδια με ελάχιστα ρούχα στη λίμνη, στοιχήματα που κατέληγαν με τον έναν να αποκαλύπτεται στον άλλον σε απόμερες αποθήκες.

Μπορεί τα ερωτικά τους σκιρτήματα να άρχισαν πρόσφατα αλλά πάντοτε υπήρχε βαθιά μέσα τους ένα ιδιαίτερο αίσθημα, ένας δεσμός μοναδικός.

Η Μπέλα Μαρί τον άφησε να εξερευνήσει το κορμί της. Τα χέρια του και τα χείλη του δεν άφησαν να ξεφύγει ούτε σπιθαμή από το κορμί της. Τα απαλά βογκητά της τον ενθάρρυναν να συνεχίσει.

Τα χείλη του φίλησαν τα στήθη της καθώς τα χέρια της χάιδευαν τα απαλά του μαλλιά. Γεύτηκε τις ρώγες της και της είπε πως ήταν γλυκύτερες από τα καλύτερα σταφύλια του κτήματος. Εκείνη γελώντας με το σχόλιό του τον τράβηξε σε ένα γλυκό φιλί.

Με τη σειρά της γεύτηκε τον λαιμό του, τις μύες στο στέρνο του και προσπάθησε να τον γευτεί και πιο κάτω.

Δεν την άφησε.

«Όχι γλυκιά μου. Δεν θέλω να σε θυμάμαι έτσι απόψε. Είμαστε ίσοι και το ξέρεις», η κοπέλα έγνεψε με δάκρια στα μάτια. Πως μπορούσε να είναι μαζί της έτσι; Την θεωρούσε ίση του και αυτή η γνώση την έκανε να θέλει να κλάψει.

«Σ 'αγαπάω. Πάντοτε σε αγαπούσα», του ψιθύρισε.

«Και εγώ σ' αγαπάω. Τόσο πολύ που πονάω», της αποκρίθηκε εκείνος.

«Άσε με τότε να σου πάρω τον πόνο», τον τράβηξε πάνω της και άνοιξε αργά τα πόδια της.

Ο ανδρισμός του άγγιξε το υγρό της φύλο. Ήταν έτοιμη να τον δεχτεί. Άρχισε να μπαίνει μέσα της αργά χωρίς να αφήνει ούτε στιγμή το βλέμμα του να φύγει από το δικό της. Ήταν σφιχτή σχεδόν σε σημείο πόνου αλλά δεν σταμάτησε. Ήξερε πως δεν υπήρχε κάποια αντίσταση. Δεν ήταν παρθένα.

Όταν μπήκε ολοκληρωτικά μέσα της έκλεισε στιγμιαία τα μάτια του και άφησε να του φύγει ένας αναστεναγμός. Ήταν σπίτι του. Τα πόδια της τυλίχτηκαν αργά γύρω από την μέση του καλώντας τον να συνεχίσει το σμίξιμό τους. Ανταποκρίθηκε κατευθείαν. Με αργές κινήσεις άρχισε να κινείται μέσα της και εκείνη τον συναντούσε σε κάθε του κίνηση.

«Mon amour… Je t' aime plus de tous en ce monde», της μουρμούρισε.

«Moi, aussi. Je veux que ce moment ne finit jamais», του απάντησε.

Ύστερα από λίγα λεπτά άρχισαν να κινούνται πιο γρήγορα. Είχαν την ανάγκη να βρουν την ολοκλήρωση, τον παράδεισο που μόνο ο ένας στην αγκαλιά του άλλου μπορούσε να υπάρξει.

Το σμίξιμό τους τελείωσε με τον έναν να φωνάζει το όνομα του άλλου. Μία ευφορία τους πλημμύρισε και έμειναν σε αυτή για λίγα λεπτά. Ήταν τόσο μικρή στην αγκαλιά του. Πόσο ήθελε να την προστατέψει… Όμως δεν μπορούσε να το κάνει πλέον. Άφησε τον εαυτό του να βυθιστεί στα πλούσια μαλλιά της. Ένιωσε τα δάκρυά της στο στέρνο του.

«Σ' αγαπάω Έντουαρντ», του μουρμούρισε. Δεν του το έλεγε συχνά. Ο νεαρός έκλεισε τα μάτια του ακούγοντας για άλλη μια φορά την εξομολόγησή της.

«Τότε γιατί;», την ρώτησε εκείνος πληγωμένος.

«Το χέρι της πήρε δισταχτικά του δικό του και το άφησε να ακουμπήσει την για την ώρα επίπεδη κοιλιά της»

«Δεν μπορούσα να φέρω στο κόσμο ένα παιδί εκτός γάμου», το χέρι του πάγωσε. Πάγωσε ολόκληρος. Εκείνη συνέχισε. «Η μαμά άκουσε για τον γάμο που ήθελε να κανονίσει ο πατέρας σου με την Λωρέν. Δε νομίζω πως η κόρη ενός δουλοπάροικου είναι και μεγάλος ανταγωνισμός και η πρώτη προτίμηση σαν νύφη για τον άρχοντα της περιοχής»

«Δεν την θέλω. Θέλω μόνο εσένα. Έχω δει πως σε κοιτούσε ο Τζέικομπ όλο το καλοκαίρι. Τον προειδοποίησα πριν φύγω να μην σε παντρευτεί αλλά με παράκουσε», η κοπέλα ανασηκώθηκε στο κρεβάτι.

«Εγώ του ζήτησα να με παντρευτεί. Έπρεπε να προστατέψω το μωρό μου από την γελιοποίηση από τον εξευτελισμό»

«Θα δουν την διαφορά όταν γεννηθεί. Ο Τζέικομπ έχει μαύρα μαλλιά και μάτια. Δεν θα του μοιάζει»

«Μπορεί αλλά όλοι θα ξέρουν πως ξάπλωσες μαζί μου απόψε. Το πρώτο δικαίωμα. Ο άρχοντας και κύρης έχει δικαίωμα να είναι ο πρώτος που θα ξαπλώσει μαζί με την νύφη την πρώτη νύχτα του γάμου της. Τι ειρωνικό που έχεις κλέψει εδώ και καιρό την αθωότητά μου και πως αυτό το έθιμο μας σώζει όλους»

Τα λόγια της ήταν σκληρά αλλά ήταν η αλήθεια. Αυτό το έθιμο είχε καταστρέψει πολλούς όλους αυτούς τους αιώνες. Έρωτες είχαν εκλείψει από τη ζήλεια. Παιδιά δεν είχαν για πατέρα τους τον άντρα της μητέρας του. Αυτή τη φορά θα κάλυπτε τη μυστική σχέση του ζευγαριού όλους αυτούς τους μήνες.

Ακούστηκε ένας δυνατός χτύπος στην πόρτα. Ήταν ο Τζέικομπ.

«Θα ξαπλώσεις μαζί του απόψε; Ξέρει πως είσαι έγκυος αυτή τη στιγμή;», την ρώτησε ο Έντουαρντ γεμάτος ζήλεια.

Η Μπέλα Μαρί σηκώθηκε και φόρεσε το νυχτικό της.

«Ξέρει τα πάντα και τα έχει δεχτεί. Μου έδωσε το λόγο της τιμής του πως δεν θα με αγγίξει χωρίς την άδειά μου. Καλύτερα να ντυθείς και εσύ. Ο πατέρας σου θέλει να αναγγείλει αύριο τους αρραβώνες σου με την Λωρέν», ο Έντουαρντ φόρεσε το παντελόνι του και και την αγκάλιασε από πίσω.

«Έλα να το σκάσουμε. Ας πάμε κάπου που δεν υπάρχουν ανισότητες, κάπου όπου μπορούμε να ζήσουμε ελεύθεροι τον έρωτά μας και να μεγαλώσουμε το παιδί μας», το χέρι του χάιδεψε δισταχτικά την κοιλιά της.

«Δεν μπορούμε Έντουαρντ. Δεν υπάρχει μέλλον στο παραμύθι μας», η πόρτα άνοιξε και ο Τζέικομπ μπήκε μέσα δισταχτικά. Είδε το νεαρό ζευγάρι να είναι αγκαλιασμένο και ένιωσε άβολα με αυτό που έπρεπε να πει.

«Πρέπει να πάρω το σεντόνι», μουρμούρισε.

Τους προσπέρασε και πήγε στο κρεβάτι. Με αργές κινήσεις το μάζεψε στα χέρια του. Έβγαλε ένα μαχαίρι και πήγε να κόψει την παλάμη του για να ματώσει το ύφασμα.

«Άσε με να το κάνω εγώ», σχεδόν τον πρόσταξε ο Έντουαρντ.

Ο Τζέικομπ τον αγνόησε και με γρήγορες κινήσεις έκοψε την αριστερή του παλάμη. Το αίμα πότισε το ύφασμα και στο τέλος υπήρχε στη μέση ένας κόκκινος λεκές.

«Είναι ο τρόπος μου για να σφραγίσω την υπόσχεση που έδωσα στην Μπέλα Μαρί άρχοντά μου. Θα την προστατέψω και θα μεγαλώσω το παιδί σας σαν δικό μου. Δε θα πάθουν κανένα κακό. Σας το υπόσχομαι»

«Δικό μου καθήκον θα έπρεπε να είναι αυτό»

«Όμως ξέρουμε πολλοί καλά όλοι πως αυτό δεν μπορεί να συμβεί», του έδωσε το ματωμένο ύφασμα.

Ο Έντουαρντ το έσφιξε στο χέρι του και με το άλλο έσφιξε ακόμα περισσότερο την κοπέλα πάνω του. Και τι δε θα έδινε για να την έκανε σύζυγό του. Όμως τώρα ήταν πολύ αργά. Την είχε χάσει. Ποτέ δε θα μπορούσε να την κάνει γυναίκα του. Ποτέ δε θα μπορούσε να αναγνωρίσει τα παιδιά του στην κοινωνία. Η Μπέλα Μαρί σηκώθηκε στις μύτες των ποδιών της και τον φίλησε απαλά στα χείλη.

«Να θυμάσαι πως σε αγαπάω με όλη μου την ψυχή», του ψιθύρισε.

«Και εγώ σε αγαπάω Μπέλα Μαρί. Είσαι η όμορφή μου Μπέλα. Να το θυμάσαι αυτό», στα μάγουλά του κύλησαν δύο δάκρυα.

«Δε θα το ξεχάσω Έντουαρντ. Ποτέ!», την άφησε από την αγκαλιά του και γονάτισε μπροστά της. Το χέρι του άγγιξε την κοιλιά της.

«Ακόμα και αν δεν έχεις γεννηθεί ακόμα θέλω να ξέρεις πως σε αγαπάω και σένα. Δεν ξέρω αν θα είσαι αγόρι ή κορίτσι αλλά σίγουρα ξέρω ένα πράγμα. Είσαι κομμάτι τόσο δικό μου όσο και δικό της», σηκώθηκε αργά και την κοίταξε στα μάτια για άλλη μία φορά. Με μία απότομη κίνηση γύρισε την πλάτη του και βγήκε από το μικρό σπιτάκι.

Ελάχιστα άτομα θα αναγνώριζαν το βλέμμα που της είχε ρίξει. Ήταν το βλέμμα δύο ερωτευμένων σε απόγνωση. Δύο αδελφών ψυχών που ήταν καταδικασμένοι να μένουν μακριά ο ένας από τον άλλον για όλη τους τη ζωή.

Η μετάφραση των γαλλικών φράσεων:

_«Αγάπη μου… Σε αγαπάω περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο στον κόσμο»_

_«Και εγώ. Θέλω αυτή η στιγμή να μην τελειώσει ποτέ»_


End file.
